


Letters

by would_u_like_apples_or_bees



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First AO3 Post, No lesbians die either, Poetry, can we get an f for my friend jj, enjoy this and please dont kill me, im so tired, my actual son, no beta we die like men, poor gal was born on area 51 day, uhhhhh this is for austin, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/would_u_like_apples_or_bees/pseuds/would_u_like_apples_or_bees
Summary: Yeehaw.So, hi! El here, welcome to this monstrosity of a work. I look forward to meeting y'all, and feel free to comment!





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empath3t1c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empath3t1c/gifts).

> Yeehaw.
> 
> So, hi! El here, welcome to this monstrosity of a work. I look forward to meeting y'all, and feel free to comment!

This is a love letter  
To all those who know who they are,  
And are not afraid to show it;

This is a love letter  
For those who hide themselves away,  
For only their closest confidants to find.

This is a love letter  
To the ones who believe in a better world,  
And choose to fight for it,  
No matter how long it takes;

This is a love letter  
To those who have been at their worst,  
And are dedicated to helping others abandon those ways.

This is a love letter  
To the old ones,  
The ones who remember better days,  
And wish to bring them back;

This is a love letter  
To the youth,  
Full of anger and spirt,  
Ripping the band-aids of age-old secrets,  
and taking the name 'Survival' at freedom's confirmation.

This is a love letter for all of humanity  
And a hope  
to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> So many things led up to this, including:
> 
> \--> Aran's horse screaming  
\--> The Today Show  
\--> Ophiocordyceps  
\--> E-boys  
\--> Colin being a closet robotfucker  
\--> And finally, tapeworms
> 
> Happy Area 51 Day


End file.
